Guns,Money and Passion!
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Στο Σικάγο του 1920 ο Στέφαν με τον Ντέιμον έρχονται αντιμέτωποι με τον μεγαλύτερο και πιο επικίνδυνο μαφιόζο της πόλης τον Κλάους!Θα βγουν ζωντανοί απο αυτή την αναμέτρηση ή μήπως όχι; Ξέρω ότι είναι το πρώτο ελληνικό tvd fanfic στο fanfiction net και είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που το ανεβάζω εγώ ελπίζω να σας αρέσει! :D


Guns,Money and Passion

_Σικάγο 1920_

Οι λασπωμένοι δρόμοι ήταν άδειοι, το σκοτάδι της νύχτας τύλιγε ολόκληρη την πόλη με το βαθύ του πέπλο, παράξενη σιωπή κυριαρχούσε παντού.  
Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά πετάχτηκε ένα αυτοκίνητο μέσα από το σκοτάδι τρέχοντας με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, διέσχισε τρέχοντας την κεντρική λεωφόρο και έστριψε με τις ρόδες του να στριγκλίζουν πάνω στην βρεγμένη από την βροχή άσφαλτο στην πρώτη διασταύρωση που βρήκε μπροστά του.  
Ο άντρας που κυνηγούσαν είχε χαθεί, το αφεντικό τους δεν θα έμενε καθόλου ικανοποιημένο από αυτό, ίσως αυτό και να τους στοίχιζε την ζωή.  
Αλλά ο άνδρας που μόλις τους είχε ξεφύγει σίγουρα γλίτωσε την δική του.  
Κρυμμένος σε ένα στενό ανάμεσα στους δρόμους που αμα δεν έβλεπες προσεκτικά δεν θα το πρόσεχες ποτέ, βγήκε τρέχοντας από την κρυψώνα του ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές κάτω από το καπέλο που φορούσε.  
Άνοιξε την πόρτα σε ένα κλαμπ με την επιγραφή Salvatore House και μπήκε μέσα.

Κεφαλαιο 1ο:_Επικίνδυνες παρέες_

Ο νεαρός άνδρας που μπήκε μέσα στον κλάμπ ονομαζόταν Ματτ Ντόναβαν και είχε εμφάνιση δημοσιογράφου, το περιποιημένο πουκάμισο, το γιλέκο, το παντελόνι με την προσεκτική τσάκιση, τα καλογυαλισμένα παπούτσια, η καπαρτίνα και το μικρό καπέλο που φόραγε αυτό μαρτυρούσε.  
Αλλά το μέρος όπου είχε μόλις μπει δεν έμοιαζε καθόλου να ταιριάζει με την εμφάνιση ή την θέση του.  
Το Salvatore House ήταν ένα κλάμπ από τα πιο πολυτελή στο Σικάγο και από τα πιο κακόφημα όμως.  
Ο άνδρας έβλεπε τα πλούσια χρώματα, τα ακριβά υφάσματα, τους πολυτελείς πολυέλαιους με τα κρύσταλλα που λαμπύριζαν, τους άνετους καναπέδες, τα όμορφα στρωμένα τραπέζια και τα πανάκριβα χαλιά και δεν μπορούσε να παραλείψει το γεγονός ότι αυτά κάποτε είχαν αποκτηθεί από ληστείες.  
Οι αδερφοί Σαλβατόρε δεν ήταν άγιοι οπωσδήποτε, αλλά δεν ήταν και ότι χειρότερο σε αυτήν την πόλη.

Matt's Pov

Απεχθανόμουν αυτό το μέρος!  
Παρόλο που οι Σαλβατόρε μου ήταν εξαιρετικά χρήσιμοι, απαραίτητοι θα έλεγα για την αποστολή που είχα αναθέσει εγώ ο ίδιος στον εαυτό μου και πάλι δεν με ευχαριστούσε καθόλου να βρίσκομαι εδώ μέσα, το αντίθετο θα έλεγα και αυτό γιατί οι Σαλβατόρε ήταν καταζητούμενοι από την αστυνομία του Σικάγο για πάνω από 40 ληστείες, για εκβιασμούς και παράνομη οπλοκατοχή.  
Ήταν οι νούμερο ένα καταζητούμενοι πριν από μια πενταετία τουλάχιστον πρίν αποφασίσουν να αποσυρθούν για άγνωστους λόγους.  
Δεν είχα αποφασίσει ακόμα εάν έπρεπε να τους εμπιστευτώ ή όχι.  
Ναι μου είχαν σώσει την ζωή παραπάνω από μια φορά και με βοηθούσαν σε αυτό που είχα αποφασίσει και επιπλέον έχουμε τον ίδιο εχθρό αλλά αυτό μπορεί να μας κάνει και συνεργάτες;  
Πριν προλάβω να απαντήσω στην ερώτηση που είχα θέσει εγώ ο ίδιος στον εαυτό μου είδα τον Στέφαν Σαλβατόρε να μου κάνει νόημα από ένα τραπέζι κοντά στην άκρη της σκηνής και να μου χαμογελάει φιλικά.  
Άφησα τους ενδοιασμούς μου στην άκρη και πήγα να καθίσω απέναντι του.  
Έδειχνε ομολογουμένως πολύ κομψός μέσα στο μαύρο του κουστούμι, φορούσε ένα σκούρο γαλάζιο γιλέκο από μέσα και τα καστανόξανθα μαλλιά του ήταν πολύ περιποιημένα.  
Έπινε ουίσκι και μου πρόσφερε και μένα ένα.  
-"Ευχαριστώ."είπα αμήχανα και ήπια λίγο από το ποτό.  
-"Άκουσα ότι είχες φασαρίες σήμερα Ματτ, ευτυχώς που οι διώκτες σου δεν σε είδαν να μπαίνεις εδώ γιατί θα είχαμε προβλήματα."είπε άνετα ενώ παρακολουθούσε τον πιανίστα πάνω στην σκηνή που έπαιζε μια απαλή τζαζ μελωδία.  
-"Ναι με ακολούθησαν από την δουλειά, δεν τους είχα πάρει χαμπάρι για αρκετή ώρα αλλά ευτυχώς τους ξέφυγα…"είπα διστακτικά, αν έφερνα μπελάδες στο κατώφλι των Σαλβατόρε φυσικά και θα απέσυραν την προστασία τους και θα ήμουν μόνος μετά αντιμέτωπος με τον πιο επικίνδυνο μαφιόζο του Σικάγου κάτι που δεν με συνέφερε καθόλου και μόνο στην σκέψη πάγωσα.  
Ο Στέφαν σαν να είχε καταλάβει τι σκεφτόμουν χαμογέλασε ζεστά.  
-"Τυχαίνει σε όλους απλά να είσαι πιο προσεκτικός την επόμενη φορά."μου είπε αστειευόμενος.  
Πραγματικά συμπαθούσα τον Στέφαν, δεν έδινε την εντύπωση πρώην μαφιόζου απλά ενός ανθρώπου που αναγκάστηκε να πάρει αυτόν τον δρόμο για να προστατέψει τους ανθρώπους που αγαπάει και έτσι ήταν γιατί ο αδερφός του ο Ντέιμον παρόλο που ήταν τόσο διαφορετικός από εκείνον ήταν ότι αγαπούσε περισσότερο ο Στέφαν, ήταν εκείνος για τον οποίο θα έκανε τα πάντα.  
-"Τι ξέρουμε;"με ρώτησε στη συνέχεια πίνοντας αργά το ποτό του και κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω.  
-"Κάθε πρωί πηγαίνει στο γραφείο του με 2 οπλισμένους και κανά δυο-τρία αμάξια να φυλάνε τα νότα του και αργότερα γύρω στις 8 και από εκεί κατά τις 11 το βράδυ ένα αυτοκίνητο με 5 οπλισμένους τον μεταφέρει στον κλάμπ του.  
-"Θωρακισμένος σαν αστακός. Δεν είναι κάτι που δεν το περιμέναμε."γέλασε απαλά εκείνος με τα έντονα πράσινα μάτια του να λάμπουν καθώς κοιτούσαν αφηρημένα τον κόσμο που διασκέδαζε στο κλάμπ.  
-"Πότε θα βάλουμε σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο;"τον ρώτησα ανυπόμονα, καθώς η θύμηση της αδερφής μου της Βίκι ήρθε πάλι στο μυαλό μου και τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου μου έγιναν σκληρά.  
Αυτός ο άθλιος θα πλήρωνε για την ζωή της αδερφής μου και περίμενα με αγωνία εκείνη την στιγμή.  
-"Μόλις έχουμε όλες τις απαραίτητες πληροφορίες Ματτ, δεν μπορούμε να πάμε απροετοίμαστοι, ή θα πάμε οργανωμένοι τέλεια ή θα πεθάνουμε το ξέρεις αυτό."μου απάντησε εκείνος κοιτάζοντάς με έντονα υπογραμμίζοντάς μου έτσι πόσο σημαντικό ήταν αυτό που μου έλεγε.  
-"Ναι αλλά από πού θα τις πάρουμε αυτές τις πληροφορίες; Έχουμε κάποιον κοντά του;"τον ρώτησα γρήγορα εγώ σκύβοντας προς το μέρος του για να μην ακούσει κανείς τι λέγαμε.  
Τον είχα ρωτήσει πολλές φορές για τον μυστηριώδη πληροφοριοδότη αλλά εκείνος μου το κρατούσε επτασφράγιστο μυστικό και δεν καταλάβαινα τον λόγο.  
-"Δεν είναι απαραίτητο να μάθεις περισσότερα απ'όσα γνωρίζεις Ματτ, ήδη ξέρεις πολλά που σε βάζουν σε κίνδυνο."μου απάντησε εκείνος και εγώ έπεσα πίσω στην καρέκλα με φόρα φανερά απογοήτευμένος.  
Ήμουν έτοιμος να τον πιέσω και άλλο όταν είδα κάποιον να στέκεται από πάνω μας και να μας παρακολουθεί.  
Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου προς το μέρος του ξαφνιασμένος.  
-"Ματτ μπορώ να κάτσω στην θέση μου σε παρακαλώ ή θα χρειαστεί να σε πετάξω έξω;"άκουσα την ειρωνική χαρακτηριστική φωνή του Ντέιμον Σάλβατορε από πάνω μου.  
Ο Ντέιμον Σάλβατορε ήταν το ακριβώς αντίθετο από τον αδερφό του τόσο εξωτερικά μαύρα μαλλιά, γαλάζια μάτια όσο και εσωτερικά καθώς η ειρωνεία και ο σαρκασμός που δεν υπήρχαν στον αδερφό του, σε εκείνον αποτελούσαν κύρια χαρακτηριστικά.  
Πραγματικά αντιπαθούσα τον Ντέιμον και το ίδιο φαίνεται ότι ένιωθε και εκείνος για μένα.  
Θυμωμένος σηκώθηκα όρθιος και καθώς απομακρυνόμουν από το τραπέζι για να βρω ένα αλλό μέρος να κάτσω απευθύνθηκα προς τον Στέφαν  
-"Θα είμαι εδώ γύρω."του είπα ρίχνοντας ένα βλέμμα αντιπάθειας στον Ντέιμον ο οποίος μου το ανταπέδωσε.

Stefan's Pov

-"Ναι δεν θα παραλείψουμε!"φώναξε ο Ντέιμον στον Ματτ καθώς εκείνος έφευγε και βολεύτηκε στην καρέκλα απέναντι μου.  
Χαμογέλασα με το ιδιόρυθμο χιούμορ του αδερφού μου.  
-"Γιατί τον χρειαζόμαστε αυτόν;"με ρώτησε με τσατισμένο ύφος.  
Ήταν φανερό ότι ο δημοσιογράφος του την έδινε στα νεύρα.  
-"Γιατί μας δίνει πληροφορίες Ντέιμον."του αποκρίθηκα απλά.  
-"Δεν έχουμε άλλους για αυτή την δουλεία;"μου αντιγύρισε κατσουφιάζοντας.  
-"Στον τύπο όχι είναι ο μοναδικός που δέχτηκε να συνεργαστεί μαζί μας."του υπενθύμισα ενώ παρατηρούσα τον κόσμο που πηγαινοερχόταν στο κλάμπ.  
-"Το ξέρω αλλά εύχομαι να μην ήταν τόσο ενοχλητικός!"σχολίασε εκείνος με ένα βλοσυρό ύφος τονίζοντας την λέξη πράγμα που με έκανε να γελάσω.  
Eγώ δεν τον έβρισκα ενοχλητικό, ήταν κάλος τύπος.  
-"Τι μάθαμε;"με ρώτησε έπειτα ο αδελφός μου κοιτάζοντας αλλού ενώ έγερνε προς το μέρος μου.  
-"Πάει στο γραφείο στις 8 και μετά στο κλάμπ στις 11 και στις δυο διαδρομές βαριά οπλισμένος."έσπευσα να τον πληροφορήσω πίνοντας το ποτό μου.  
-"Πρέπει να υπάρχει κάποια τρύπα στην ασφάλεια και αυτήν πρέπει να ανακαλύψουμε!"τόνισε εκείνος σκεφτικός.  
-"Το ξέρω Ντέιμον."του απάντησα κουρασμένα, όλο αυτό το κυνηγητό με είχε ισοπεδώσει ή θα μέναμε ζωντανοί εμείς ή εκείνος.  
Ξαφικά ο φωτισμός του χορού χαμήλωσε και η μουσική έγινε πιο απαλή σχεδόν ερωτική.  
Η Κάθριν φορώντας μια στενή μαύρη τουαλέτα που θα μπορούσε να καθηλώσει ακόμα και τον πιο παράξενο πελάτη εδώ μέσα, άρχισε να τραγουδάει πάνω στο πιάνο ρίχνοντας κάθε τόσο κλεφτές προκλητικές ματιές προς το μέρος μου αλλά εγώ δεν μάσησα.  
Την αγνόησα φέρνοντας το ποτήρι στα χείλη μου, πίνοντας άλλη μια γουλιά από το ποτό μου και γέρνοντας το κεφάλι μου προς την είσοδο του κλαμπ. 'Όσο πιο μακριά ήταν το βλέμμα μου απ'την πίστα τόσο το καλύτερο για μένα.'σκέφτηκα.  
Είχε παίξει και με εμένα και με τον Ντέιμον στο παρελθόν και μπορεί ο αδερφός μου να έκανε ότι ήθελε αλλά εγώ δεν θα ξαναέπεφτα στα δίχτυα της σαν βλάκας.  
Πρόσεξα τον Ντέιμον που την κοιτούσε, ναι καλά μάλλον άλλος ήταν σίγουρα ο βλάκας.  
-"Λες στα αλήθεια να μας βοηθήσει;"με ρώτησε κάποια στιγμή εκείνος γυρνώντας προς το μέρος μου συνωφρυωμένος, ενώ δεν παρέλειπτε να παίρνει τα μάτια του απ'την Κάθριν.  
-"Αν εξακολουθεί να θέλει να σώσει τον εαυτό της, έχει κάθε λόγο να το κάνει."του είπα με σιγουριά καθώς άφηνα το αδειανό ποτήρι πάνω στο τραπέζι. Σηκώθηκα απότομα, δεν άντεχα να τους βλέπω. Το θέμα μπορεί να μη με ένοιαζε πλέον αλλά καμιά φορά με εκνεύριζε. Κατευθήνθηκα προς το μπαρ, είχα ανάγκη να πιω λίγο περισσότερο απόψε.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
